


Ice Breaker

by sero_tape



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Kenny McCormick, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Creek Week 2020 (South Park), Friends to Lovers, Gay Craig Tucker, M/M, One Shot, POV Craig Tucker, POV Kenny, Short One Shot, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sero_tape/pseuds/sero_tape
Summary: Kenny's been hanging around me for awhile now. I don't really get it, our groups never really mingled after middle school. I mean I’m not totally bothered by him. He’s honestly pretty good fun to hang out with, despite what Clyde says, but I’d never give him the satisfaction of ever actually telling him. He’s a good distraction from real life, he always drags me to do fun exciting shit my friends would never dream of doing. Though I play it off like I hate having him around, I would be pretty upset if he one day just stopped wanting to hangout.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 19





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was a terrible one-shot I wrote years ago when I was in the South Park fandom, I tried to fix it, though don’t think that worked. I’m using this as like a practice post to work out this website way of posting for future stories I’m currently working on. So feel free to say and read my creek fanfiction :)

_Craig's pov_

Kenny's been hanging around me for awhile now. I don't really get it, our groups never really mingled after middle school. I mean I’m not totally bothered by him. He’s honestly pretty good fun to hang out with, despite what Clyde says, but I’d never give him the satisfaction of ever actually telling him. He’s a good distraction from real life, he always drags me to do fun exciting shit my friends would never dream of doing. Though I play it off like I hate having him around, I would be pretty upset if he one day just stopped wanting to hangout.

_Kenny's pov_

I like Craig, like a lot, I know he had this whole 'I'm an asshole to everyone, I have no emotions, grumble grumble, flipping everyone off' but I do, he's one intriguing fella to say the least he as so many layers. I mean for one He's a massive dork which I find just way to cute, just get him started about space and he'll never shut up. Though I do like listening to him ramble about constellations and shit. He also has such an attractive face i mean fuuuck, it's like he's been carved from stone. To add he’s also incredibly caring but the mother fucker never shows it he has such a soft side, watching him play with Stripe is way to fucking adorable. Plus he's so fucking sexy, like damn what I’d do to hit that. Also quietly he's a complete idiot, not academically, academically he's smart as shit but he never fucking gets my feeling. Like shit I’ve been dropping obvious hints for years now.

_Third person pov_

Craig was quietly walking out the school yard, ready to head home. He had his usual stoic expression plastered over his face as he pushed past the multiple people ready to leave school.

"Craaaaig!" An unknown voice yelled out to him, Craig sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He turned around to see a familiar orange parker jogging towards him. Craig didn't stop to wait for him, he just continued walking knowing Kenny would catch up. "You know you never wait for me," Kenny panted, now walking closely next to his freakishly tall friend.

"Yeah well that's because we're in our last year of high school and I thought maybe you'd be able to walk home alone," he replied in his normal deep monotoned voice. Staring straight ahead, not even glancing down at the much shorter blond beside him.

"I need my Craigy to walk me home, make sure I don't get lost," he said in a stupid baby voice, looping his arms around Craig's, looking up at him with his fake, damsel in distressed look. Craig rolled his eyes, shrugging the blond off his arm. Kenny was a little disappointed but shook it off, "ok so what are we doing tonight? It's Friday so we can do whatever the fuck we want," Kenny asked shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Dude since when does it matter what day it is? You always drag me into shit regardless of the day," Craig smirked slightly, catching the blond completely off guard with his slight expression. This ‘little smirk’ Kenny found insanely sexy.

"Yeah ok fare enough, but its never boring when I pick what we do, there is never a dull day with old Kenny McCormick and anyways every time you pick what we do we just ended up sitting in your room doing nothing." Kenny actually didn't mind these ‘bedroom dates’ as he liked to call them, except when Craig turned them into study sessions.

"Fine whatever you want," Craig replied flatly, his eyes drifting to Tweek as the twitchy blond hurriedly walked to his coffee shop. This gaze towards the coffee enthused male certainly did not go unnoticed by Kenny. This had been something he’d been living with since he first grew his feelings for Craig.

"We're going to the old dump, we haven't been there in ages." Kenny said, pulling down the front of his hood to give Craig a big toothy grin, his icy blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Hopefully distracting the ravenette from Tweek. And it payed off. Craig couldn't help give him a little smile back. God that little smile something so rarely seen and Kenny loved it, he couldn't help blush slightly. "Wow what was that?"

"What's what?" Craig asked looking up and away from Kenny.

"You where smiling, I didn't even know you could do that Tucker.” The short, messy blond grind mischievously.

“Fuck off McCormick." Craig retaliated, flipping off the male next to him, something Kenny was so overly used to and just laughed it off shooting back with. “Oh Please,” causing Craig to just roll his eyes in disapproval at the comment, he thought was a joke.

As the two walked along the back streets to get to the old rubbish tip Kenny did his usual thing of chatting away, keeping up most of the conversation, making Inappropriate jokes about nothing. He'd decided for once to keep his hood down, letting his messy blond hair free. Craig walked emotionless beside his annoying companion, laughing slightly at some of his jokes which only caused the love struck blond to feel his heart to squeeze every time he heard it. Once at the tip they went to their normal spot, an old decrepit bus that sat on the outskirts of the tip, over looking a large abandoned pond that was hidden away by the garbage dump. The bus was the old school bus that the boys used to take when they were younger. Now all the paint was chipped and faded, rust and weeds had taken over the whole thing, but the two used it as there own domain. They spent hours just messing about, smoking, drinking, vandalising anything they could, they did what ever they wanted without the worry of prying eyes. As the sun started to set the two sat on top of the bus looking over the brown frozen pond.

"Dude I fucking dare you to go out on the pond," Kenny yawned, taking a long drag of his smoke before gesturing it to the raven haired male next to him.

"Fuck off, you do it," Craig replied throwing rocks across the frozen ice, gladly taking the almost finished butt. He flicked off the ash that had built up at the end. With the stick placed between his fingers Craig carefully rapped his lips around the orangey-yellow end sucking in slowly, letting the smoke swirl and fill his lungs, leaning his head back slowly as he let out half the smoke before sucking it back in and blowing out an array of O’s. Kenny watching in pure Ecstasy, so insanely turned on by the others actions. The blond couldn’t stop staring at the others soft looking lips, wanting nothing more than to jump across the gap between and suck the life force out of the male face.

"Ummm. What? Yeah I’ll do it," Kenny said, being snapped out of his own daze, jumping off the bus to distract himself from getting a hard on. Once at the edge, the smaller blond looked across the ice, assessing the feet, feeling it looked safe enough he took a couple shaky steps onto the ice.

“You’re such a pussy Tucker, look how easy it is!" He called out moving further into the middle of the frozen pond. Craig chuckling slightly at the blonds stupid actions, the next thing that happened was a blur. Big cracks slowly at first began to form threatening to remove the ice from beneath Kenny’s feet, the unaware blond didn't notice them till it was to late.

CRACK

"KENNY!"

Craig threw himself off the bus, running over to the newly formed hole in the ice. He saw Kenny thrash around until his orange parker began to sink to the bottom, but before he could the Ravenette pulled him out by the literal scruff of his collar. In an act of adrenaline he got the freezing, unconscious Kenny to the shaw line before the ice broken under them. Kenny had been underwater for awhile and he wasn’t breathing, the frantic ravenette didn’t know what to do. "Come on McCormick, this isn’t funny wake up." Worry and distain standing his voice as he, in an act of panic and worry began pumping at the boys chest till, finally the blond coughed up the water violently, quickly sitting up taking in huge breaths of air in an act of desperation to get oxygen to his lungs. "Fuck, Kenny? Dude, shit are you ok? You scared the living hell out of me," Craig asked, hovering above the other boy, he was incredibly worried for the other. The smaller boys eyes focused on his saviour, he gave him a small smile, so relieved Craig was there for him, wanting no one else there with him. Still in shock the blond began to shake, clinging onto Craig for support a nice excuse to be close to Craig and the freakishly tall male had no problem with this.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for pulling me out," though he was absolutely freezing his heart felt warm seeing how terrified the taller boy was for his health. Craig shook his head, letting Kenny practically cuddle into him for warmth.

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad you're ok," he sighed a breath of relief. After a bit of time past and Kenny’s breathing began to regulate Craig stood up"Come on, you're staying at mine tonight," he said giving kenny a small comforting smile. Kenny nodded, loving the idea, standing up next him shaking a concerning amount, his legs ultimately giving way after a few minutes. Craig caught the smaller male before he could properly fall, he need to get him home now, luckily his house wasn't to far.

"Wow this is a first, the big stoic Craig actually caring I can't believe it," Kenny coughed, even in this situation Kenny had to keep up his sarcastic facade. Craig rolled his eyes about to say something but Kenny nearly fell over again his violent shaking making it extremely difficult to stand, let alone walk. Craig let the comment slide, scooping the blond up bridle style, carrying him quickly down the road. Kenny have nothing more to say, this whole unexpected action from Craig was to much for the blond to cope with, his face had gone absolutely crimson and all he could do to hide is was to snuggled into Craig chest. Craig smiled softly at the submissive action. The poor male was so cold and tired but he couldn’t help feel so safe in Craig's arms. Once they finally made ithome, Craig didn't bother telling his mum about Kenny, she was to busy in the kitchen to care anyway so he just continued on upstairs. Craig put Kenny down in his room, getting out some warm dry clothes and a towel from the bathroom. “Can you undress?” He asked looking at the weak, drained blond sitting wet and cold at the edge of his bed. Kenny shook his head, weakly hold up his arms, being more than overly dramatic. Craig only rolled he eyes and knelt down to help Kenny with his clothes.

"You know you should really buy a man a drink first," he laughed weakly coughing violently after. Craig ignored his comment continuing to unzipping his parker, letting it slip of his shoulders before pulling off the boys shirt, he knew it was a wildly inappropriate time but he couldn't help admire Kenny's figure. The smaller boy was always so covered up so craig had never really seen it since they were kids and he was always so skinny back then. "Like what you see," Kenny smirked, coughing again, Craig glared at him unthreateningly though much to his annoyance a soft blush began to creep over his cheeks. He shook his head before getting the other stand up so he could dry him off properly. Using the towel Craigrubbed down Kenny’s body, feeling himself drawn to his slightly thicker hips, subconsciously pulling him closer by his waist, which again caught the smaller male off guard but he happily went with it. Kenny looked up into the others cold dark eyes, leaning obviously into his touch, slipping his hands up to his broad chest feeling the muscle underneath the fabric 0f his jumpers. Craig looked down into the icy blue eyes of his favoured friend, his strong hands continuing to slowly pat down the wet body of the smaller male.

No matter how hard he tried to keep it in so he wouldn’t ruin the mood and scare Craig off Kenny couldn’t help let out a loud cough, and as he expected pulling the ravenette out of his trance. Causing him to quickly back off and hand Kenny the towel. “Um, yeah I think you can do your lower half,” he mumbled awkwardly, “here put these on when your finished,” he nodded to the small pile of clothes he’d left on the bed it was an old red racer shirt and a pare of boxers both of which were way to big for Kenny. Kenny looking and feeling ultimately defeated, nodded sadly, he was so close, this only cemented his only growing feelings he grabbed the towel and continued to sort himself out. The blond was still shaking quite badly and the cough kept reoccurring which did continue to worry Craig but he needed to step back. “I’ll be right back I’m gonna grab you some meds and a drink,” he said in the same awkward voice, shuffling out the room.

"Wait, Craig can you please stay with me?" Kenny asked weakly, loosing more and more stamina as he pulled on the way oversized boxers and struggled with the shirt . He felt so pathetic but he just wanted Craig and as his body continued to deteriorate he lost any and all dignity. He just needed Craig with him. Craig looked over at him, his heart breaking a little at the sight of such an deflated broken looking Kenny. This wasn't how his smaller friend acted, he was usually so boisterous and confident so annoyingly sarcastic and quick witted. He loved how the other male was when he was chipper and happy, constantly seeking him out. Distracting him when him and his mum argued, of his dad was home. Kenny the only one of his friends who knew about his home life and didn’t judge him, just supported him. The only person the ravenette ever felt truly comfortable the only one he truly could ever love.

_Craig POV_

These new foreign feelings feel so fucking strange but I guess warm. I mean shit today has been so up and down, I never felt so many emotions for one person in my life. The overwhelming feeling I felt knowing Kenny was safe and with me, instead of dead in the pond. The way my heart does that weird fluttering feeling when I see his eyes sparked in the moonlight during our late night outings their so mesmerising. The way he only ever takes his hood off in front of me and how I quietly feel kinda special that he trust me enough. Ugh even the annoying way whenever I’m with the other guys I always find my mind drifting back to Kenny and stupid orange park that looks so much better on my bedroom floor. I mean even Tweek has never made me feels this way.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Do I really love this stupid blond idiot.

_Third person POV_

"Um y-yeah suuure but do you want a drink?" He asked, using his thumb to point out the door, his mind all a race with Kenny and how flushed and embarrassing he must look. Kenny shook his head, holding himself for warmth continuing to shake uncontrollably. Craig smiled softly, all of his previous worries washing away being replaced with wanting to help comfort and protect the annoying blond, "ok, let's get into bed." Craig has never like being all touchy-feely with anyone ever, but for once he warned to, like really wanted to. As he was working out his confusing feelings he just wanted to hold Kenny, loving the way other felt in his arms. He pulled off his jumper causing his shirt to come up at the same time, showing off his defined torso which cause Kenny’s mouth to drop. Craig handed the jumper to Kenny for extra warmth which he took gladly. Letting Kenny getting into bed, Craig followed him soon after, flicking off the lights, the glow-in-the-dark star stickers coming out. He changed into his pjs, clambering into bed next to the other, Kenny was waiting and shivering as he waited for his stoic friend. Kenny rapped his arms around Craig as soon as the taller male joined him in bed, burying his facing into the others chest trying to take all his body heat. Craig held the very cold boy in his arms, letting him use his body to warm up. Smiling softly to himself and he cradled the other, he could believe how fucking stupid he’d been, he was so shit at working things out emotionally but know he knew it all made sense.

"Thank you Craig," Kennt mumbled, gripping onto Craig's shirt tightly, he felt so much more safe and comfortable here. He didn't want the moment to end, he wanted Craig to like him back. Being like this just made everything worse because in his mind Craig would never be his. Burrowing further into the other male, holding him like he was his only life support.

"No problem," Craig chuckled, running his fingers through Kenny's damp hair, noticing how tightly the other was holding him, “don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.” He liked this submissive side to Kenny, he was so calm, so peaceful. A little swept up in the moment Craig Absentmindedly kissed the top of Kenny head, rubbing slow soothing circles on his back. He didn't think much of it at first, Kenny on the other hand was freaking out. He went bright red, luckily hidden by Craigs chest. Though Once he'd calmed down he looked up at the stoic boy who's arms he was laying in.

_Kenny’s POV_

Does he like me too? God he's so fucking hard to read, telllll meee you monotoned bastard. Stop being so weird and love me back... Actually, you know what fuck it.

_Third person POV_

Though Craig had flustered him and got him all anxious Kenny was still and incredibly confident person. He moved his head up to properly face Craig resting his hand on the others chest, looking into his big dark brown eyes, those eyes, the eyes that he’d completely and utterly fallen for. Craig looked at him a little confused, soon to ask what was up but before he could Kenny pressed their lips together. Locking them together, the two sets of lips slotting together beautifully, Craig's eyes widened in confusion at first before he let it happen and kissed back, Kenny's shut, loving the feeling of the others soft lips, god he'd wanted to do this so badly, and fuck did it fee good. Craig was on his back, Kenny pressed against him, kissing him deeply and with so much passion. Craig didn’t even try to fight it much to Kenny’s surprise, he’d completely melted into the kiss, his arms slipping around Kenny's waist. The blond cupped the others cheek, holding the kiss for as long as he could, pulling away only to catch his breath.

"Craig, shit I'm so sorry," he quickly sprang back up facing away from Craig, sitting on the edge of the bed feeling like a fucking idiot. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck, god I've really fucked it this time. Craig isn't into me you fucking waist of space, how could you do this to him, shiiiit'. Craig propped himself up on his arms looking at the blond in the moonlight.

"Kenny it's ok, really its fine, please don’t freak out on me," Craig really wasn't to upset with the kiss, quite the opposite, it felt fucking amazing, like no other kiss he’d experienced. Kenny looked back at him tears uncontrollably welling up in the corners of his eyes in fear and worry as he looked back in disbelief.

“No craig it isn't just the fucking kiss I love you, I love you so god damn much it hurts, you never notice when I try to show you, you're so dense you haven’t fucking realised after the amount of hints I've dropped. So its not about the kiss Craig, I can’t fucking do this, be strung-a-long knowing you don’t love me back I can’t its to much." He exclaimed, ther tears now rolling down his cheeks as he tried desperately to calm himself down, hating how pathetic he looked, looking down at the sleeves of Craig's jumper. Craig was a little taken a back by the sudden flow of emotions, he'd never seen him so, so vulnerable. Kenny never really showed his true emotions, always keeping himself guarded with big fake smiles and high energy. It must’ve been so exhausting to keep that up 24/7 so no one would worry or sago he wouldn’t bring the mood down. Craig moved himself to sit behind Kenny slipping his arms and legs around Kenny's sitting form, his head resting in the crook of Kenny's neck.

"I'm sorry, I've never been good at picking that kind of shit up, I’ve always been fucking shitty with my emotions and other peoples emotions. It’s all so new, all of this shit I mean I’ve just worked out I’ve been in love with my best friend for years, which really just opens the door to even more issues and problems. Does this mean I’m gay? I mean I’ve really been that bothered with girls." Craig continued to ramble on pretty much to himself because Kenny had checked out at ‘in love with my best friend’ and that’s all he cared about. Kenny sniffled a little, loving Craig's arms around him, his warm breath down his neck sent shivers down his spine as the other continued to mumble on about his sexuality, and telling the others about them on Monday, and when even were they? Dating? Kenny really needed to shut him up he was going off on a tangent. Kennyturned himself around so he was sitting in Craig's lap his legs around the males waist, holding him tightly, kissing him again, softer this time just to shut him up. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long but please shut the fuck up, I mean you’re usually so quiet and now you wont shut up. Can we please work this all out tomorrow when I’m not dying of hypothermia?” Kenny said cupping the others cheeks.

Craig chuckled, “yeah yeah ok, also you are not dying of hypothermia, but come on lets get into bed to warm you up,” he smirked sending a pulse through Kenny’s body. The raven haired male, held onto the waist and back of his newly titled boyfriend, flipping him round so he was lying on his back, Craig littering his face in small kisses, causing Kenny to laugh obnoxiously due to how overly fucking happy he was right now. Using his hand he directed the other to his lips and Craig had kissed everywhere but the one place he wanted. The kisses was deep and passionate the two moving together beautifully, working with each other, both completely in-tune with their new partner. After they let go for air, Craig looked down into Kenny’s eyes, truly admiring the blonds etherial features in the moonlight before saying what Kenny had wished to hear all those years ago.

"I love you kenny."


End file.
